Midnight Visitor
by TemptressLycoris
Summary: One lonely night, Britniax gets a visit from certain person.


Oliveprincess- Just a oneshot of my character and Demyx together.

Britniax looked out into the starry sky of her bedroom window. She sighed from having this empty feeling for a while and it wasn't going away. It hurt, she wasn't supposed to have feelings, was she? Xemnas had always said that she was different from the others but he never told her why. It had been at least a year since she came into the organization, was it, she was beginning to lose track of time as each day passed by. She slapped herself in the head lightly, she had to stop thinking of these random thoughts. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

" Come in" Briniax spoke quietly

The Meledious Nocturne let himself in and stood by the doorway. Britiax smiled weakly at him and motioned for him to come inside. Demyx was the only person she trusted in the organization, he never lied to her like many of the other members had done to her, he treated her with respect too which none of the others did instead they treated her as if she was they're own personal slave.

"Why are you sitting alone here in the dark and not attending the meeting that's being held" Demyx asked as he sat down besides her.

"I just…want to be left alone for a while" Britniax whispered as she turned away from him.

"If you want to be alone, I'll leave then, okay?" Demyx said quietly as he began to get up.

"Demyx you don't have to leave, I just want to be away from the others" Britniax spoke softly.

"Do you want me to stay" Demyx asked.

Did she want him to stay? Britniax didn't really know, the empty feeling she had was somehow gone. She didn't feel as if she was breaking when he was with her. Britniax put a hand on Demyx's on his arm.

"I don't want you to leave, please stay" Britniax spoke in pleading voice.

Demyx smiled at her and sat back down besides Britniax.

"Why did you come here, anyway?" Britniax asked as she looked out the window.

Demyx stopped smiling and began to fidget with his fingers. Britniax laughed at his reaction which was a look of pure embarrassment.

" Its just that I…" he trailed off

"You what?" Britniax asked.

"I know that us nobodies aren't supposed to have emotions but when I'm around you I feel different, like I just want to be with you forever" Demyx said as he kept looking at his hands.

"Are you trying to say that you love me" Britniax asked

"How do you know that?" Demyx asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm different than other nobodies just as Xemnas says maybe I'm able to have emotions" Britniax whispered as she began to shake.

"Britniax?" Demyx asked as he put his hand on hers.

"No one knows how feel, since I've been here , I've been scared" Britniax said in hushed voice as tears ran down her face

Demyx was shocked at first, realizing that she had the emotions he wanted to have again after he became a nobody. He watched Britniax's form shake and heard her choked sobs erupt from her throat. As continued to watch her, he wanted her to stop for some reason it was hurting him too. Demyx wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her head, and held her close to him. He could feel her hot tears hit his gloved hand. Britniax looked up at Demyx with teary eyes and found him looking into hers.

"Demyx?" Britniax asked.

"Britniax, I love you" Demyx whispered into her ear as he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

Demyx put a hand on her tearstained cheeks and wiped them away. He looked deeply into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his free hand. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her pale ones. Britniax eyes widened as she let Demyx kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Demyx pulled her even closer as he tried to deepen the kiss, he nibbled at her bottom lip as he tried to gain entrance. Britniax realized what he was trying to do and let him slip his tongue in as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. Demyx broke the kiss and smiled at her and watched as Britniax smileback.

Britniax now knew that she would no longer feel that emptiness inside of her.

Oliveprincess- okay, so I hope everyone enjoyed it. R and R.


End file.
